


Letting Go

by FTSMotherPumpkin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, I Don't Even Know, IDEK what I'm writing, Not Watersports, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Tenderness, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin
Summary: Sana runs into some trouble in the bathroom after a rough session.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so let's be clear, I didn't mean for this to be my first ever Twice fic but rofl, here we are. I love Nayeon and Sana together, it's hard to see them as anything but kinky yet so in love <3  
> Loosely based on a personal experience.

Nightfall in Okinawa finds them tangled in sheets, Nayeon muffling Sana’s moans with her lips as she thrusts her hips, filling Sana deeply. Weeks of quickies in the shower and covert touches under blankets in bed have built up to this moment.

The two of them have achieved privacy at last.

Nayeon groans as she feels Sana’s legs wrap around her lower back, pulling her in and keeping her close. Nails dig into her shoulders, the small pricks of pain only egging Nayeon on as she reaches down to stroke Sana’s swollen clit.

“I’m so close, baby,” Sana whines as Nayeon leans down to lick and suck at her exposed neck. She’s careful not to leave any marks but the sensitive skin is hard to resist.

Sana cums on the dildo with a moan that nearly takes Nayeon over the edge with her. Moments later she finds her own release. She breathes heavily as Sana mewls beneath her. The dildo slides out with a wet squelch that Nayeon nearly chuckles at, making quick work of removing the harness. She knows it really should be cleaned promptly but Sana’s need for cuddles after a strong orgasm eclipses cleanliness at the moment. Curled up on her side, Sana immediately melts into Nayeon’s embrace. The pair lie motionless for several minutes.

“Nayeon-ah…I gotta pee…” Sana suddenly whimpers. She’s already squirming a bit, clearly itching to go but they both know her knees aren’t particularly useful this soon after a hard climax. As comfortable as Nayeon is in bed, Sana needs her help and she’d never forgive herself if she’s the reason her girlfriend wets the bed in her twenties. She slides out from under the warm covers to quickly help Sana to her feet, guiding the wobbly girl to the bathroom. They both shiver at the chilly tile under their bare feet as Nayeon flicks the light switch and settles Sana on the toilet. She doesn’t move to leave and Sana doesn’t ask her to.

Sana taps her fingers cutely on her knees. A yawn passes through her lips, eyes slow to open again. If only her bladder would get the message that the rest of her is ready for gentle kisses and cuddles. She bears down in hopes of expediting the process but instead winces at the unexpected pain spreading through her crotch. The urge to pee hammers at her even harder.

Nayeon’s hand moves from her hair to her shoulder, stroking comfortingly.

“Be a good girl and go for Unnie,” she tries in her most patient tone, the one she uses at the end of a long day of practice when everyone needs compassion rather than more yelling. It is also the tone Sana asks for most in the bedroom that renders her a blushing, dripping mess in seconds.

“You’re Unnie’s good girl, right?” she continues, pausing to allow the other girl to nod, “and good girls pee after getting fucked.” Sana nods once more. Her fingers tensely grip her kneecaps. She tries again, clenching and unclenching her pelvic muscles in hopes of finally releasing the aching pressure in her bladder. Eyes burning with tears, she lets out a pitiful groan.

“It h-hurts…Unnie, it hurts,” Sana whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, moisture clinging to her eyelashes. Her hormones are still a little out of control and she knows she’s being even more delicate than usual. Thoughts of never being able to pee again spiral into an irrational tornado in Sana’s mind while she struggles to let go. The pain sharpens as well, like small stabs in her lower abdomen and between her legs. Her neatly trimmed nails leave deep half-moons in her skin as she doubles over.

Nayeon frowns, growing increasingly concerned. Her next plan of attack had been a bit of teasing – an offer to make hissing sounds, perhaps – in the hopes that humor would relax Sana enough to release. However, based on the development of the situation, she decides it’s best to remain gentle and loving. She eases Sana back up into an upright position, her warm hands guiding Sana’s head to rest against her bare stomach.

“Sana, baby, just relax, ok?” she keeps her voice soothing and soft, “it’ll happen easier if you relax.” Sana’s sweaty hair is mussed from her moving up and down the bed and Nayeon does her best to tame it without tugging too hard at the knots. The breaths over her belly button alternate between jagged and somewhere near calm, a promising sign.

A few minutes pass with nothing but the sound of their breathing echoing in the bathroom. Nayeon’s stomach itches slightly, where Sana’s exhalations spread across her skin, but she refuses to move.

“Unnie?” Sana says quietly, “I think maybe…I should try by myself.”

Nayeon can’t help her reaction, mouth dropping open briefly before she snaps it shut so quickly she nearly bites her tongue. Sana never asks for privacy when they’re alone together; Nayeon grants it and asks for it herself at times but Sana seems to hate spending even a moment apart. She’s not upset at the younger girl, not in the slightest, just taken aback.

“I’ll be outside if you need me, ok?” She kisses the top of Sana’s head before carefully shutting the door behind her.

Left alone, Sana lets her tears fall freely. The unrelenting pain, as if something sharp is poking at her urethra, feels even worse as she tries her best to go. Her technique of clenching her muscles in tightly like she’s holding it and then releasing with force isn’t quite working but in the moment, she can’t muster the energy to think of another way. Arms wrapped around her stomach, she rests down against her knees, breathing in and out steadily to ease the pain. She sings their latest single in her head, concentrating on getting each word just right.

As she reaches the final chorus, the first trickle of pee makes itself known. It’s just a few drops and though it sends even more pain through her, a wave of relief crashes through Sana. Her bladder empties itself little by little but each gush spills out easier than the last until she’s finally empty. Once the pain that had previously occupied her mind has subsided, she realizes just how exhausted she is.

She nearly winces as she wipes, her pussy still tender from sex and she can feel the lingering stickiness on the toilet paper. Managing to stand on her own, she flushes the toilet; only now is she aware that her ass cheeks ache from sitting so long.

The sight that greets her in the mirror as she washes her hands is embarrassing to say the least. Tear tracks mar her flushed cheeks, eyes pink and swollen. She hopes the puffiness isn’t evident tomorrow morning because she doesn’t know how she’d even begin to explain herself. Sniffling a bit before splashing some water on her hot face, she attempts to smooth out her hair. Nayeon won’t care how it looks in the slightest, only that Sana feels better. The thought further tightens the vice grip Nayeon has around Sana’s heart.

They fuck hard but love just as intensely.

Sana opens the bathroom door and Nayeon is already right there pulling her close. An oversized T-shirt adorns her body, one Sana recognizes as the pale blue Minnie Mouse nightshirt Nayeon’s sister gifted her for her birthday two years ago. It smells like the lilac fabric softener from the dorm, comforting and familiar. The pajamas Sana packed, a long black tank top with a fraying hemline, lays neatly folded on the bed waiting for her.

“Did you go?” Nayeon asks gently, palm resting against the back of Sana’s head while her thumb rubs circles in her hair. Sleepiness overtaking her, Sana nods mid-yawn. Any further discussion of the night’s events can wait until they’re both rested.

Nayeon carefully dresses Sana and tucks her in, crawling into bed beside her. She drapes her arm around Sana’s middle, planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s head before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
